A Princesa
by MiyaHaru
Summary: Romance vale muito a pena ler XD espero que gostem
1. Chapter 1

**A Princesa**

Estamos no século XVII, onde a realeza era muito importante.

Eu chamo me Sakura e sou do grande clã Haruno, o clã que tem mais prestigio visto que meu pai e minha mãe são os reis de Konoha, enquanto eu sou a princesa de Konoha.

O povo e a nobreza me vêem como uma flor, eu não me quero gabar mas já tive muitos pretendentes e todos dizem que tenho uns lindos olhos verdes e um rosto de anjo, e as raparigas do povo? Essas invejam o meu longo cabelo rosa e o meu corpo prefeito. (autora diz: convencida -.-' )

Tenho 18 anos já estava na altura do meu pai me deixar namorar mas não em vez disso diz que me irei casar com um tal de Lee do clã Rock, visto que ele é de um clã muito importante e ter uma aliança com eles é muito importante para Konoha. Mas não entendo porque me tem de sacrificar. Eu sou queria ser feliz e nem isso posso ser infelizmente terei de me casar e viver com uma pessoa que não conheço… A minha mãe tenta me acalmar dizendo que eu depois habituo me, mas pensando bem como é que me posso habituar? Eu não acredito no amor á primeira vez e para ser sincera todos aqueles pretendentes… nenhum deles me chamaram a atenção. Eu acredito sinceramente que o meu príncipe encantando anda pelo mundo a minha procura só tenho é de encontrar o que poderá ser difícil… Mas eu não desisto é assim que eu sou lutadora. O meu príncipe encanto podia ser igual ao garoto do meu sonho. Ai era tão lindo aqueles olhos negros, aquele rosto me hipnotizava mas infelizmente fui acordada pelas minhas criadas, para eu me vestir porque teria um cortejo pela cidade. Mas eu nunca esqueci aquele olhar.

Hoje é a noite do baile de Konoha, onde algumas famílias nobres são convidadas, eu irei conhecer o Lee e serei obrigada a casar me com ele daqui a três meses. Na festa estarão as minhas amigas, Ino do clã Yamanaka, Hinata e Tenten do clã Hyuga o que me irão ajudar imenso para que eu não entristeça.

Já se encontravam todos no salão de festas, eu ainda estava no meu quarto com a minhas amigas. Eu olhava no espelho enquanto Ino penteava o meu cabelo

-Eu sou tão infeliz…

-Não digas isso Sakura! – reprimiu me Ino

-Sim Sakura chan vais ver que ele é simpático – disse Hinata tentando me acalmar

-Mas eu não o amo meninas! Eu vou ser infeliz!

-Tem calma Sakura tu ainda te vais apaixonar por ele! Por exemplo eu só amei o Neji mais tarde! – disse Tenten, casada com o primo de Hinata.

Elas saíram do quarto e foram para o salão, eu imaginava que o meu pai já estivesse a ficar impaciente, assim sai do quarto e esperei que fosse anunciada.

-Minhas senhoras e meus senhores tenho a honra de vos apresentar a princesa Sakura Haruno! – disse Kakashi, o chefe da guarda do reino.

Quando apareci ao cimo da escada pude ver uns olhares de alegria mas outros de inveja. Eu desci as escadas e todos me fizeram uma vénia enquanto eu ultrapassava um tapete vermelho até aos tronos dos meu pais. Quando lá cheguei fiz uma vénia aos reis e olhei para o homem que se posicionava ao lado dos reis pelo o que percebi seria o Lee Rock. Digo vos mais uma vez não me chamou a atenção aquelas sobrancelhas incomodavam me.

Meu pai se levantou.

-Minha filha apresento te Lee Rock teu futuro marido aquele que terás de te entregar de corpo e alma. – disse olhando para mim. – Lee Rock minha filha Sakura Haruno.

-Muito prazer! – disse ele levantando o pulgar para mim

Todos presentes no salão ficaram com enormes gotas na cabeça, inclusivo eu, que fiquei chocada como ele tratou uma princesa não era nada romântico! Eu vou mesmo ser infeliz!

-Olá. – disse simpática.

-Os noivos estão apresentados!! O baile pode continuar! – disse meu pai

-Que achas de vires lá fora Sakura chan? – perguntou Lee.

-Sim. - respondi.

Chegamos ao jardim e ele me olhou

-Não cheguei a dizer mas és muito bonita! – disse ele levantando novamente a porcaria do pulgar.

-Desculpa tens algum tique no pulgar?

-Não, porque perguntas?

-Esquece…

-Pareces triste. Passa se algo? – perguntou ele me olhando

Eu baixei a cabeça e respondi

-Nada. Com licença. – disse retirando me de novo para o salão.

Quando entrei reparei que um guarda dizia algo a meu pai, este parecia ter ficado preocupado, eu como sou muito curiosa aproximei me do meu pai e perguntei

-Meu pai que se passa?

Minha mãe parecia ter ficado muito preocupada também.

-Nada – respondeu meu pai.

Mas eu sabia que algo estava mal, vi as minhas a amigas e fui ao encontro delas.

-Sakura! Onde estavas? – perguntou Tenten preocupada.

-Lá fora porquê?

-Ameaçaram te matar!! – disse Ino chocando me.

-o quê? – perguntei confusa quem me poderia tentar matar. – Quem?!

-O Orichimaro, o vampiro quer ter Konoha só para ele.

Eu comecei me a rir depois do comentário de Ino. Vampiro?! Como se existissem! Eu sei que o povo insinua que eles existem! Mas vá lá só um maluco é que acredita nisso !! E o Orichimaro já tentou conquistar Konoha mas nunca conseguiu agora dizem que vai voltar? É impossível ele estar vivo a ultima invasão dele foi á mais de 100 anos ele não existe!

-Ah o Orichimaro? Meninas ele já morreu ! É impossível ele estar vivo! – disse com um sorriso

-Não. Não sabias que os vampiros são imortais!? – disse Tenten.

-Meninas os vampiros não existem por amor de deus! Vocês acreditam nisso? Vá lá acordem!

-Não. Acorda tu Sakura tu corres um risco imenso! – disse Ino me olhando preocupada

-Esqueçam isso! Nada me vai acontecer. – arrependi me do que disse porque em seguida uma enorme explosão sobreveio no salão que me atirou contra a parede.

Eu senti umas dores imensas no corpo os guardas correram na direcção dos reis. E eu?! Pensei mas logo vi Kakashi protegendo me e me ajudando a levantar.

-Está bem princesa? – perguntou ele.

-Sim. Mas o que aconteceu? – Perguntei confusa.

No meio da fumaça Surge alguém que me chocou psicologicamente.

-Não pode ser… - observei chocada.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Que acham? Gostaram ?

Eu adorei sentir as ideias a virem me á cabeça XD

Espero que tenham gostado!


	2. Chapter 2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No meio da fumaça Surge alguém que me chocou psicologicamente.

-Não pode ser… - observei chocada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estava chocada, paralisada com quem via na minha frente. Quando voltei a olhar para os reis vi minha mãe no chão

-MÃE!! – gritei ia a correr ter com ela mas Kakashi me prendeu.

-Princesa terá de ficar aqui só assim a poderei defender. – disse ele pondo se na minha frente.

Eu olhei par trás e vi as minhas amigas no chão Hinata era única desmaiada.

-Vocês estão bem? - perguntei.

-Então os vampiros não existem? Então o Orichimaro está morto? – perguntou Tenten irónica.

-Ele está aqui para te matar Sakura! – disse Ino.

Eu não acreditava no que via era impossível! O Orichimaro devia estar morto ! Ele deve ter mais de 100 anos, mas como?

Hinata abriu os olhos

-Fujam e levem a princesa! – ordenou Kakashi.

-Mas… - disse eu.

-Enquanto eu o distraio senão fugirem morrem! – disse Kakashi.

Nós levantamos nos e corremos por outra porta mas a confusão era tal toda a gente aos gritos e a fugir que nos perdemos umas das outras. Eu não queira deixar os meus pais nem as minhas amigas para trás mas pensando bem ele queria me a mim, por isso não lhes faria mal…

-Espera?! Porque é que ele me quer a mim? – estava confusa

Vi que ele me observou da janela, entrei em pânico comecei a correr, como nunca corri antes. Olhei para trás e vi lo sair do palácio e vir na minha direcção

-Onde vai princesa? – gritou ele irónico – Vamos nos conhecer.

-Deixa me em paz! – gritei em pânico.

Olhei novamente para trás e vi lo ainda mais perto de mim, ele era rápido. Ouvi o som dos cavalos e quando voltei a olhar vejo os guardas tentando lutar com ele senti me aliviada mas continuei a correr sem parar.

Corri, corri, corri até que cheguei ao precipício, fiquei em pânico queria fugir mas por onde? Talvez se volta se para trás encontra se uma rua ele ia demorar a chegar… Quando me voltei para trás gritei.

-Então como estamos princesa? – perguntou o assassino com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Mas como…

-Que lindo pescoço que tem princesa. – disse ele tocando no meu pescoço.

Eu estava paralisada, o medo tomou conta de mim.

-É pena que tenha de destruir este lindo pescoço. – disse ele.

-Mas po…porquê? Porque me quer matar?

-Porquê? O teu papá nunca te contou da minha promessa, não? – perguntou ele fingindo se de magoado.

-Que promessa?

-Quando o teu avó me derrotou na batalha dos Reis eu prometi que viveria e mataria os herdeiros e a coisa mais importante do clã Haruno, mas houve uma mudança de planos. – disse ele -Não só como te vou matar mas também vou beber o teu precioso sangue que parece apetitoso.

-Beber o meu sangue? – perguntei confusa

-Não acreditas em vampiros? – perguntou ele

-Não…

-Mas devias!!

Eu nunca tinha visto nada assim os olhos de Orichimaro tornaram se brancos e os seus dentes cresceram. Eu perante isto ajoelhei me e implorei pela minha vida.

-POR FAVOR NÃO ME MATE!

Ele me levantou e retirou o meu cabelo do meu pescoço acariciando o mesmo.

-hmmm que cheirinho! – disse ele se aproximando de mim – Adoro o cheiro de sangue real.

-Por favor não… - implorei mais uma vez.

Eu estava no meio da noite á beira de um precipício e quase a ser mordida e morta por um vampiro minha vida acabaria naquele estante. Senti a boca de Orichimaro no meu pescoço inspirei e um vulto surgiu e empurrou Orichimaro contra uma árvore.

-Mas quem és tu?! – Perguntou Orichimaro nervoso e mostrando seus dentes, parecia um animal raivoso.

-Afasta te dela… - murmurou o vulto.

Orichimaro reconheceu aquela voz.

-Que fazes aqui?!

Eu estava confusa com aquele vulto que se punha na minha frente eu não conseguia ver a sua cara, já que ele estava de costas para mim, estava com um casaco preto comprido.

-Orichimaro deixa a em paz. Já chega. É uma estupidez o que estás a fazer…

-Quem é que tu pensas que és garoto para me insultar eu sou mais forte do que tu!

-Veremos – disse o vulto que seria um homem.

Eles começaram a lutar faziam sons pareciam animais raivosos eram rápidos eu com o meu olhar não acompanhava os movimentos deles, eram fortes o rapaz atirou uma arvore contra Orichimaro. De seguida parou.

-Então que é o mais forte ? – disse o individuo ironicamente.

Orichimaro nervoso desapareceu.

O rapaz aproximou se e aninhou se para me ajudar a levantar.

A lua iluminou o rosto do rapaz. Eu ainda assustada levantei a cabeça e o olhei.

Ele tinha os olhos pretos, o rosto prefeito e corpo ainda melhor. Ele me olhou no fundo dos olhos. Espera?! Pensei no momento que vi o seu olhar. Eu conhecia aquele rosto! Era rosto com qual eu sonhava todas as noites…

-A menina está bem? – perguntou ele

Eu não respondia, estava pasmada, estava confusa, não sabia o que fazer apenas olhava para aquele rosto, aquele olhar que logo me hipnotizou logo quando o vi. Ele começou a ficar preocupado.

-Princesa? Está bem? Responda.

-Sim es..estou… - disse desviando o olhar e limpando o meu vestido – Como se chama? – perguntei.

-Não necessita saber o meu nome princesa…

-Sim necessito! Eu quero agradecer…

-O facto de estar bem já é como um obrigado para mim princesa…

Corei com esta frase.

-Eu sou Sakura Haruno, obrigado senhor… - disse numa tentativa para ele me responder.

Ele sorriu.

-Sasuke.

Ele disse o nome e guardas da corte real surgiram

-MATEM NO – gritaram.

-NÃO! – gritei.

Sasuke desapareceu e somente deixou o seu cheiro.

-Princesa está bem? – perguntou Kakashi.

-Sim estou… - disse e dirigi me ao palácio.

Quando cheguei ao palácio, o mesmo estava um caos, dirigi me ao quarto dos reis onde se encontravam os meus pais protegidos. Abri a porta do quarto e a minha mãe chorava agarrada ao meu pai, eles me olharam e a minha mãe correu para mim.

-Minha menina!!! Diz me que estás bem?!

-Ele te fez mal?! – perguntou meu pai.

-Tentou mas não conseguiu, fui salva por um rapaz…

-Ai graças a deus!!! – gritou minha mãe

-Um guarda?

-Não meu pai, penso que seria do povo não sei…

-Como se chama? Quero lhe agradecer pessoalmente! – disse o rei

-Ele só me disse que se chamava Sasuke, depois logo desapareceu…

Minha mãe olhava me de cima abaixo vendo se encontrava algum arranhou ou alguma ferida. Meu pai feliz por me ver bem queria agradecer ao homem que me salvou mas eu só sabia o primeiro nome dele.

-Filha vai descansar que bem precisas - ordenou carinhosamente minha mãe.

Eu afirmei com a cabeça e dirigi me ao meu quarto, que era grande com uma cama enorme com um armário gigante e, claro com um espelho e mesa para me pentear. Quando lá cheguei tinha 4 guardas guardando o meu quarto do lado de fora. Eu me deitei, e antes de adormecer pensei no rosto que me hipnotizou.

No dia seguinte acordei exausta na minha cama real, minha mãe estava sentada na cama e quando me viu abrir os olhos abriu um enorme sorriso nos seus lábios.

-Minha flor de cerejeira conta me, estás bem?

-Sim mãe – respondi – o meu pai está bem?

-Sim só precisa de descansar tal como tu irás descansar todo o dia.

-Mas mãe eu hoje ia dar um passeio por Konoha com as minhas amigas… - reclamei.

-Filha já tratei de tudo. – disse sorrindo e olhando para a porta.

Minhas amigas surgiram na porta

-Sakura chan! Estás bem! Que alegria! – disse Hinata sorrindo.

-Que alivio! – disse Ino.

-Tens amigas preciosas Sakura – disse minha mãe se levantando, as minhas duas amigas fizeram uma vénia á rainha enquanto ela saía.

-Onde está Tenten?

-Sakura Tenten é casada e por isso não conseguiu vir – disse Ino.

-Entendo… - respondi.

Elas fizeram me perguntas e mais perguntas e quando lhes contei que fui salva por um homem misterioso mas extremamente belo elas desconfiaram.

Mas quem é esse rapaz? - Perguntou Ino levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Não sei! – respondi.

-Mas ele era assim tão lindo? – perguntou Hinata.

-Era! Eu não sei porque mas eu sonho com aquele rosto todas as noite e ainda nem o conhecia! – disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Sakura….tu acreditas no amor á primeira vista? – perguntou Ino.

-Não porquê?

-Mas devias Sakura chan, visto que estás apaixonada por esse tal de Sasuke… - disse Hinata.

Fiquei chocada com a insinuação das minha amigas! Eu? Apaixonada? Vá lá eu nunca mais iria ver aquele lindo rosto e aquele lindo olhar que me hipnotizou……………..Oh meu deus elas tem razão eu fiquei apaixonada por um desconhecido!!!

Arregalei os olhos quando me apercebi que estava apaixonada, elas sorriram

-Nós avisamos – disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

-Tu estás apaixonada por um desconhecido! – disse Ino – E isso é mau visto que já tens um noivo!

-Tecnicamente eu não estou apaixonada por ele visto que não sei nada dele, por issso não posso estar apaixonada – disfarcei.

-Are Are Sakura… - disse Ino – que queres fazer?

-Vamos experimentar roupas? – propus com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

-Está bem! – disse Hinata correndo para o meu armário.

-UAH Sakura tens um vestido novo!!! – disse Ino olhando para o meu vestido rosa.

-Sim !É lindo né?!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gostaram? Eu estou mesmo a ter ideias lol

Digam se gostaram *.*

Bjuz


	3. Chapter 3

Oh meu deus elas tem razão eu fiquei apaixonada por um desconhecido!!!

Arregalei os olhos quando me apercebi que estava apaixonada, elas sorriram

-Nós avisamos – disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

-Tu estás apaixonada por um desconhecido! – disse Ino – E isso é mau visto que já tens um noivo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já tinha passado um mês após o episódio em que quase perdi a vida.

Os guardas investigaram e procuraram Orichimaro mas sem sucesso, ele continuava á solta o que poderia ser muito perigoso para mim.

Ino fazia anos e eu tive a ideia de fazermos uma enorme festa no jardim real, a ideia aguardou a todos menos ao rei, pois achou um perigo eu propor uma festa no jardim.

-Mas pai, por favor! – implorei ao rei.

-Não! Organizares uma festa no jardim do palácio real? Queres chamar á atenção?!

Kakashi aproximou se

-Majestade com todo o respeito seria bom chamar mos á atenção porque assim tínhamos a oportunidade de capturar Orichimaro… Por isso a princesa poderia fazer a festa em favor da casa real.

Meu pai fez uma expressão de pensamento

-E já agora excelência seria uma grande oportunidade de convidar o clã Rock e outros clãs de grande prestigio. – disse o conselheiro do reino , Jiraya . – Iria ajudar imenso no aumento do prestigio da corte real de Konoha.

-Posso meu pai? Só irá ter vantagens! – disse ajudando a convencer.

-Está bem faz lá a festa!

-Obrigado!! – corri até ele e abracei o rei.

Na sala do chã encontravam se as minhas amigas me esperando.

-Podemos fazer a festa!!! – gritei.

-A majestade deixou? – perguntou Ino.

-Sim!!! – respondi sorrindo.

-Que bom! – disse Hinata.

-Agora meninas eu vou contratar o melhor decorador, o melhor costureiro, o melhor cabeleireiro e iremos fazer a melhor festa de sempre!

Peguei num papel e comecei a escrever o nome dos convidados.

Ao todo eram mais de 500 convidados sem contar com os convidados que o meu pai iria convidar.

A festa iria ser dentro de 1 semana no dia seguinte já lá estavam mais de 200 ajudantes e o decorador que eram amigo da família á muito tempo.

Disse lhe que queria decoração em tons de dourado e branco, queria flores, uma banda para o baile e claro animação! Ele concordou com tudo.

Fui ao meu quarto de convívio e já lá estava a costureira Kurenai e as minhas amigas.

-Então meninas já pensaram no que vão escolher? – perguntou enquanto nós víamos os desenhos.

-Eu estou em dúvida entre este vermelho e este amarelo – disse mostrando.

-Se quer a minha opinião penso que o vermelho lhe ficará melhor! – disse Kurenai.

-Sim também concordo – disse Hinata que já tinha escolhido um azul claro com decoração em branco.

-Então vai o vermelho! – disse sorrindo.

O meu vestido era um vermelho não muito escuro nem muito vivo, era como a cor da jóia rubi um vermelho lindo, era um vestido largo na saia e apertado na cinta, o corpete era com relevo era como se imitava as rosas era lindo.

-E tu Ino? – perguntei.

-Quero o rosa claro! – disse sorrindo.

-Prontos meninas estarão prontos em 4 dias, com licença. – disse Kurenai saindo

-Estou ansiosa pela festa! – exclamei.

A semana passou rápido meu pai convidou o resto dos convidados, toda a nobreza de Konoha e de outros sítios foram convidados.

O rei já estava farto da confusão do palácio que andava de mau humor eu com medo que ele cancelasse a festa pedi ao decorador que se despacha se.

Finalmente chegou o dia Ino e Hinata estavam no palácio se arranjando comigo, vestimos os vestidos, calçamos os lindos sapatos, e entrou o cabeleireiro.

-Meninas, vamos lá começar!! – disse ele entrando no quarto de vestir.

Ele olhou nos e abriu um imenso sorriso nos seus lábios

-Já sei!!! – gritou – tu estica o cabelo da menina Hyuga – disse para o seu ajudante - e depois prendes o cabelo num pujo e pões os efeitos.

-Sim.

-Tu faz o mesmo á menina Yamanaka – ordenou para outro ajudante. – e a princesa irá enrolar também com o cabelo preso mas com madeixas rosas encaracolado a cair pela sua linda cara!

Eu sorri e passado 3 horas estávamos prontas, os convidados chegavam e estavam no salão de festas.

Nós prontas dirigimos nos ao salão de festas e descemos as escadas, as pessoas olhavam para nós hipnotizadas, para ser sincera estávamos lindas. Eu comecei a olhar para toda as pessoas vendo se alguém tinha um vestido igual ao meu o que era praticamente impossível. Eu observava as pessoas enquanto descia as escadas, o meu olhar parou num rapaz que eu conhecia e pelo quem não me tinha esquecido, parei nas escadas olhando o paralisada, as minhas amigas olharam para trás.

-Sakura estás bem? – perguntou Ino.

Toda a gente me olhava inclusivo o rapaz que me disse que se chamava Sasuke.

As pessoas começaram a murmurar, deviam me estar a chamar maluca certamente, movi a cabeça e desci as escadas

-Estas bem? - perguntou Hinata.

-Estou… Ino quem é aquele rapaz? – perguntei olhando para Sasuke.

-Não sabes quem é? Então é o Sheji do clã Kain. Porquê?

Eu estava confusa aquele era o Sasuke, não era o tal de Sheji, decidi me aproximar dele. O baile começou e os casais começaram a dançar eu aproximei me dele e ele me olhou e fez uma vénia.

-Minha princesa aceita dançar comigo? – perguntou.

-Sim. – respondi sem hesitar.

Nós fomos para o centro do salão e começamos a dançar sobre os olhares de meu pai.

-Está muito bonita princesa – elogiou me.

-Como se chama? – perguntei.

-Sheji Kain.

-Não. Diga me o seu verdadeiro nome… -ordenei.

-Desculpe? Com todo o respeito minha alteza o meu nome é Shej…

-Não o seu nome é Sasuke. – disse .

A música parou ele sorriu e beijou a minha mão.

-Obrigado por esta dança alteza - disse e afastou se.

-Espera! – exclamei.

Mas já fui tarde pois começou novamente a musica e desta vez tive de dançar com o sobrancelha, infelizmente.

A única coisa que vi foi Sasuke ir para o jardim, quando a música acabou corri até ao jardim. Procurei pelo o imenso jardim até que o encontrei longe da festa encostado a uma arvore.

Cheguei perto dele sem fôlego

-Encontrei o – disse tentando recuperar o fôlego

-Princesa?! – exclamou ele – o que faz aqui?

-Eu tenho de saber… porque me mentiu sobre o seu nome?

-Eu não lhe menti eu chamo me Sheji…

-Não! O senhor chama se Sasuke, o senhor salvou me das garras de Orichimaro, lembra se?

-Princesa…eu não a salvei certamente me está a confundir com outra pessoa.

-Não estou! Eu sei que o senhor se chama Sasuke eu sei que é o senhor!

-…

-Tem o mesmo cheiro daquela noite.

-E que cheiro é esse?

-Cheiro misterioso, de uma forte fragrância que me envolve nos sonhos que tive consigo e …

-Sonhou comigo?

OK agora corei valentemente!

-Sim eu sonhei muitas vezes com o seu rosto mas não sei porquê, sonhei muitas vezes com o seu olhar mas não sei porquê…talvez me saiba explicar Sasuke – aproximei me dele.

-Eu não entendo de sonhos princesa… - disse sorrindo.

-Então diga me é o Sasuke não é?

-Sim…

-EU SABIA!! – Grite e assustei o

-Estou ver que gosta de ter razão? – sorriu

-Quem não gosta? – retribuí o sorriso

-Mas diga me porque não diz o seu verdadeiro nome, porque não diz que se chama Sasuke?

-Não posso lhe dizer isso princesa posso lhe dizer que me chamo Sasuke Uchiha…

-Uchiha? Nunca ouvi falar – disse.

-Ainda bem… - disse ele.

-Ainda bem? Porquê?

-Por nada…será melhor para o seu bem não saber mais nada sobre mim e por favor eu imploro que não conte nada disto a ninguém por favor, estamos combinados?

-Sim claro – respondi - diga me porque me salvou Sasuke?

-Porque não gosto de ver animais como Orichimaro magoarem flores como a princesa… - sorriu

Voltei a corar valentemente.

-Será melhor ir para dentro – disse ele.

Ouvimos a música do baile.

-Oh meus deus vou aturar o sobrancelhas! – disse em desânimo.

-Não seja por isso – disse ele que se aproximou de mim e colocou uma mão na minha cintura, com a outra mão pegou na minha mão e aliou os seus dedos nos meus – Dançaremos aqui. – disse ele sorrindo novamente.

-Sim…

E ficamos ali a dançar olhando um para o outro captando os traços de cada um…Parecia que já nos conhecíamos á muito tempo e na verdade só nos conhecíamos a um mês mas os nossos olhares pareciam familiares. A música terminou mas nós continuamos a dançar ele se aproximou de mim e se inclinou como se me tivesse testando.

Senti a sua respiração na minha boca. Fechei os olhos esperando o beijo.

Ele aproximou se ainda mais de mim estávamos quase a dar um beijo e sinto uns lábios no meu rosto, abri os olhos e ele sorriu, nunca tinha ficado tão desiludida confesso, e tenho a certeza que ele reparou.

-Princesa a menina é prometida não se esqueça será melhor voltarmos sim?

-Sim - respondi

Quando voltarmos ninguém sentiu a nossa falta a não ser o meu futuro marido que me viu com o Sasuke e correu em minha direcção.

-Sakura onde estavas?

-Desculpe mas tive de ir apanhar ar…afastar me da festa, acabei por encontrar este senhor no caminho.

-Sheji Kain muito prazer - disse Sasuke.

-Lee Rock, mas anda Sakura para dentro… Vamos dançar.

-Sim claro Lee - respondi.

Durante toda a festa eu e o suposto Sheji trocamos olhares, eu começava a gostar dele profundamente e era mau porque eu iria sofrer. Porque o amor existe mas com ele vem o sofrimento.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ai quero agradecer a Thami-Uchiha, Uchiha Thamie.

Fico muito mas mesmo muito contente por terem gostado XD

Espero que me ajudem XD sou aberta a sugestões XD

Agora este capitulo: Ai está tão lindo escrevi enquanto ouvia David Cook e Lifehouse (recomendo) XD

Digam se gostaram XD

Bjux para todos


	4. Chapter 4

Durante toda a festa eu e o suposto Sheji trocamos olhares, eu começava a gostar dele profundamente e era mau porque eu iria sofrer. Porque o amor existe mas com ele vem o sofrimento.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte acordei com um enorme sorriso vesti um vestido rosa e dirigi me ao salão onde a família real comia, quando lá cheguei fiz uma vénia ao rei e sentei me á mesa os criados trouxeram a comida e nós começamos a tomar o pequeno almoço.

-Divertiste ontem? – perguntou meu pai.

-Sim pai muito obrigado!

-Quem era o rapaz com quem dançaste?

-Ah ninguém de importante.

-Não te esqueças que agora és comprometida não podes dançar com outros – disse meu pai.

-Mas…

O rei olhou me com olhar de repressão eu baixei a cabeça

-Sim minha majestade… - respondi triste – com licença. – disse enquanto me levantava para ir para o minha sala de estudo.

Estava a estudar com a minha professora Tsunade quando a rainha surgiu na porta.

-Por favor deixe a minha filha vir comigo, quero falar com ela.

-Claro… Sakura não te esqueças de fazer os trabalhos que te pedi, sim? – disse Tsunade.

-Sim…-respondi e segui minha mãe.

No caminho dos grandes corredores do palácio.

-Filha, o que o teu pai disse hoje ao pequeno almoço pode ter exagerado mas é para cumprir, tu agora és comprometida, só tens de aceitar o teu novo marido. – disse minha mãe.

-Sim…- respondi triste.

-O pedido de um homem é uma ordem não te esqueças… A mulher tem de ser submissa ao seu homem, tu serás submissa ao Lee.

(A autora discorda completamente) -.-'

-Sim…

Eu não aceitava mas era verdade uma mulher tinha de ser submissa ao homem.

-Agora o teu pai quer que vás ter com ele ao escritório, ele quer te apresentar uma pessoa!

-Sim -respondi sem emoção.

-Então vai.

Cheguei ao escritório, estava o meu pai sentado na sua cadeira e perto dele estava Jiraya e duas pessoas, abri um imenso sorriso no meu rosto quando reconheci uma das pessoas, eles olharam para mim e fizeram uma vénia.

-Princesa, muito prazer, Sheji Kain.

-Olá – retribui com um sorriso.

-Sakura quero te apresentar uns do membros do clã Kain, este clã tem muito prestígio a nível de riqueza. Já conheces o Sheji, não?

-Sim meu pai conheço.

O outro homem aproximou se de mim e fez outra vénia.

-Minha princesa, é um prazer enorme conhece la, Ory Kain!

-Igualmente – disse.

-Sakura porque não mostras o palácio ao Sheji?

-Sim pai.

Eu sai da sala e Sheji me seguiu.

Estávamos a ver um quadro da minha família.

-Aquele é o meu avô, o vencedor da batalha dos reis contra Orichimaro, tenho um enorme orgulho nele.

-A princesa é uma garota interessante…

Eu olhei o e sorri

-Ah sim? E porque diz isso?

-Porque me parece que é muito inteligente, bonita mas ao mesmo tempo a sua timidez a torna um pouco desastrada.

-Eu? Desastrada? Não claro que não. – disse virando me para ele mas tropecei no vestido e se não fosse ele eu cai e espalhava me no chão.

-O que dizia? – perguntou ele sorrindo.

-Pelo menos não falsifico o meu nome. – disse e o sorriso nos lábios dele desapareceu ele me olhou sério.

-Estou a brincar Sasuke kun…desculpa Sheji kun…

-Por favor Sakura não contes a ninguém, está bem?

-Sim podes confiar em mim. – disse.

-Será que posso mesmo? – perguntou ele olhando para o quadro de família real.

-Sim. – disse beijando o rosto dele.

Nesse momento o pai dele surgiu.

-Vamos Sheji? – perguntou ele.

-Sim pai. Adeus minha princesa. – disse ele me beijando a mão.

-Adeus.

Eu dirigi me ao escritório e ouvi a conversa de meu pai com Kakashi.

-Quero que investiguem o Sheji Kain, porque vieram me dizer que viram Sakura com ele ontem sozinhos, investiguem!

-Sim senhor – disse Kakashi.

-Não quero que Sakura descubra.

-O que a sua majestade deseja fazer?

-Falar com ele, há algo naquele clã que me intriga.

-Mas senhor eles não parecem perigosos.

-Tenho algumas desconfianças em questão a esse clã, já a semana passada o chefe do clã, Ory me causou desconfiança e hoje foi novamente, e eles não são nada parecidos para serem uma família não achas?

-Agora que o senhor o diz tem razão.

-Como se chama os irmãos?

-A menina chama se Karin, os outros dois são os Juugo e Suigetsu.

-Investiga isso muito bem porque algo de muito estranho se passa nessa família!

-Sim claro majestade.

-Podes ir investigar.

Eu comecei a correr para eles não me verem e embatei contra alguém, que me agarrou para não cair.

-Sakura chan estás bem?!

-Naruto? Que fazes aqui?

-O meu pai veio tratar de uns assuntos com o rei sabes onde está?

-Sim está no escritório…

-Eu venho já… - disse o pai de Naruto.

Eu e o Naruto conhecíamos nos desde crianças éramos excelentes amigos enquanto o pai dele foi falar com o rei eu e ele demos passeios pelo palácio.

-Para quem vai casar não pareces contente. – disse ele.

-E tens razão não estou! Ai eu não quero casar com um desconhecido.

-E com aquelas sobrancelhas até eu me assustava.

-Obrigado Naruto agora sinto me muito melhor -.-'

Naruto deu uma gargalhada.

-Estou apenas a ser sincero Sakura aquelas sobrancelhas! Já imaginaste os vossos filhos? – soltou outra gargalhada.

-Naruto?! – já estava a passar das marcas por isso bati lhe na cabeça – baka!!

-Aii não mudaste nada! – disse ele passando a mão na cabeça.

-E tu?

-Eu o quê?

-Quando pedes a Hina em casamento? – perguntei sorrindo.

-O que tens haver com isso ?¬¬

-Então sou a princesa do reino logo tenho saber tudo! E sou a tua melhor amiga por isso conta!

-Quem te disse que eras a minha melhor amiga? – perguntou ele sorrindo, ele adorava me enervar, eu não gostava nem um pouco!

-Naruto?!

-não sei quando lhe vou pedir porque ela está destinada a outro, infelizmente.

-Oh Naruto sinto me muito… - disse.

-Também eu, eu amo a Hina mas infelizmente o meu destino não é com ela…

Eu aproximei de Naruto e abracei o , para mostrar que tinha uma amiga aqui, ele percebeu porque retribuiu o abraço.

-Obrigado Sakura chan…

O Pai dele aproximou se

-Vamos Naruto? – perguntou vendo aquela cena

-Sim. Adeus Sakura chan! – disse beijando me no rosto.

-Adeus Naruto.

De madrugada não consegui dormir e não entendia porque levantei me abri a porta do meu quarto e o palácio estava silencioso, decidi ir á cozinha do palácio estava com fome. Não estava ninguém o que era realmente assustador andar nos corredores frios e escuros. Cheguei á cozinha e peguei nuns bolos e comecei a comer.

Passado meia hora voltei para o quarto já que estava a ficar com medo. Cheguei ao quarto fechei a porta e senti uma mão me virando e me encostando á parede.

Ia começar a gritar por socorro mas olhei para a pessoa que se deparava na minha frente e arregalei os olhos.

-O que fazes aqui?!

-Sakura disseste a alguém quem eu era? – perguntou.

-Não Sasuke, claro que não!! Porquê?

-Porque foi um guarda real á minha casa fazer perguntas! Diz a verdade contaste a alguém?

-NÃO! Eu não contei a ninguém!!

-Estou a ver que és igual á tua família, o Orichimaro tem razão em querer te matar!

-Sasuke? Eu sou a princesa não podes falar assim comigo!!! – exclamei surpresa.

-Só por seres princesa? não posso falar assim contigo? A tua família acabou com a minha família á mais de 100 anos!!

-O quê?

-O quê? Não sabes? O teu pai nunca te contou o que aconteceu na batalha dos reis?

-Contou! Nós vencemos a batalha derrotando o Orichimaro!

-Estou a ver que ele não te contou tudo!

-Ah?!

-Sakura eu confiei em ti, eu salvei te, eu aproximei me de ti e tu trais me desta maneira?!

-Mas eu não te trai, eu não disse nada! – gritei em desespero.

-Eu nunca deveria ter te salvo, a tua família merece sofrer depois de tudo o que vocês fizeram aos Uchihas!

-Conta me Sasuke kun, o que é que a minha família fez?! – implorei chorando.

Ele começava me a assustar, ele deu uma gargalhada e me olhou novamente aproximando o olhar dele ao meu eu estava presa na parede.

-Pára de te fazer de inocente Sakura, tu és igual á tua família!

-Sasuke kun conta me o que a minha família fez!!!- agarrei os ombros dele.

-Descobre por ti!

Logo ele saiu pela janela deixando me a chorar encostada á parede.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gostaram? Agradeço a todos que leram a Fic!!!

Espero que gostem XD

BJUX para todos


	5. Chapter 5

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte acordei no chão do meu quarto levantei me e olhei para a janela ainda aberta encostei me á parede e logo lágrimas correram no meu rosto. A rainha entrou no quarto e viu me no chão tapando a cara, chorando.

-Sakura?! O que foi minha flor?

-Mãe…diz me o nosso clã é honesto?

-Ah? O que se passa?

-Quem são os Uchihas?

A minha mãe arregalou os olhos.

-Uchihas?! Não sei… - disse atrapalhada – mas porque queres saber?

-Por nada… - levantei me e vesti me.

Era obvio que a minha mãe sabia quem era mas por algum motivo não me quis dizer! Agora queria mesmo descobrir quem eram os Uchihas, decidi ir á grande biblioteca que o palácio tinha. Cheguei lá e comecei a investigar nos livros.

Estive o dia todo na biblioteca estava quase a desistir, quando vi um livro que tinha a história de Konoha, abri e arregalei os olhos quando vi a história do clã Uchiha, tinha muito prestígio era um dos clãs que tinha fundado Konoha á mais de 400 anos logo era um clã com muito prestígio, mas o que mais me impressionou é que eles tinham sido os reis de Konoha! No livro dizia que eles habitaram no castelo de Konoha, um castelo abandonado, desde que o meu avô havia mandado construir este palácio aquele castelo ficou desactivado e ao abandono. No livro dizia estar intacto desde o fim do clã, mas o que mais me estranhou é que no livro não dizia como o clã desapareceu. Tinha de ir lá ao castelo de certeza que descobriria algo. Iria esta noite sozinha. É eu sou corajosa os fantasmas não existem pois não? Mas os vampiros sim!

-"Não! Calma Sakura vai correr tudo bem! "– pensei para afastar o medo.

Iria de noite quando todos estivessem dormindo, assim ninguém me proibia.

Por volta da meia noite sai do meu quarto levava a minha capa preta comprida, fui devagar pelos corredores escuros cheguei á porta do palácio estavam la os guardas. Por isso eles não estavam nos corredores era hora de descanso logo estavam á porta do palácio.

-"Boa! O que faço agora?"

Lembrei me da porta que dava para o jardim corri e fui ter ao jardim, eu sabia que existiam guardas no jardim por isso corri para o portão do jardim que estava entreaberto, talvez estivessem á espera de novas mercadorias pois chegavam sempre de noite.

Corri para ninguém me ver, quando já estava em segurança comecei a pensar como iria para o castelo pois não era muito longe mas ainda era um bocado, foi quando olhei para trás e vejo um homem de carroça. Esperei ele sair e separei o cavalo da carroça e subi para o cavalo fiz o movimento para ele andar e fui o mais rapidamente possível para o castelo.

Cheguei ao castelo entrei cheia de medo, visto que estava escuro e era um castelo abandonado. Só a luz luar iluminava o sitio, continuei a andar e reparei que ao fundo de um salão se encontrava a lareira acesa, o que era esquisito, porque o castelo não era habitado á anos como é possível….

-"OH MEU DEUS SERÁ QUE FOI UM FANTASMA?!!?!?!" – Pensei cheia de medo.

Mesmo assim cheguei perto da lareira e acendi uma vela, continuei o meu caminho subi as escadas e fui dar a uma porta fechada, tentei abri mas não consegui, então peguei num gancho do cabelo (nota da autora: eu não sei se havia ganchos mas prontos XD) e tentei abrir a fechadura e consegui, entrei e a divisão estava iluminada com velas, na parede tinha um quadro de uma família, o pai, a mãe e duas crianças talvez seus filhos. Reparei que no canto direito do quadro tinha assim mencionado "Os Uchihas, o grande clã, os grandes reis".

Olhei em direcção de um livro peguei e li, dizia o seguinte

_Batalha dos reis:_

_Conflito histórico entre o rei Uchiha contra Orichimaro_

_Nesta batalha o rei Uchiha teve a preciosa ajuda do comandante Haruno ._

_A vitória foi conseguida pelo comandante Haruno e o rei Uchiha, no entanto os Uchihas foram mortos e o comandante Haruno foi proclamado rei. A dinastia Uchiha termina e começa a dinastia Haruno._

Quando terminei a leitura entendi que na verdade o herói da história tinha sido o clã Uchiha, percebi que na verdade o clã Haruno era uma fraude. Senti alguém atrás de mim e virei me encontrei Sasuke encostado á parede.

-Então já percebeste?

-O que estás aqui a fazer? – perguntei.

-Isto pertence me visto que eu faço parte dos Uchihas.

-Já sabes a verdade?

-Que o meu clã é uma fraude? Sim… - respondi.

-O meu clã eram os reis de Konoha, mas o teu clã chegou e roubou o torno – disse ele irritado.

-Sasuke, Konoha ficou sem reis, é normal que o meu avô fosse aclamado rei…

-E sabes porquê que Konoha ficou sem Reis? porque a teu clã os matou para que assim pudessem subir ao torno.

Arregalei os olhos comecei a mover a cabeça negativamente.

-Não é verdade… - disse

-Não é verdade? Sakura eu vi o meu clã morrer à minha frente, admite o teu clã é de assassinos!

Comecei a chorar.

-E cobardes! Porque mataram os meus pais quando estes não estavam prevenidos!

-Espera! como é possível teres visto? A batalha dos reis foi á mais de 100 anos! E todos os Uchihas morreram.

-Menos um, aquela criança no quadro apenas desapareceu e todos pensaram que ela estava morta mas na verdade eu estou aqui.

Eu arregalei os olhos com medo e surpresa.

Ele começou se a rir o que me assustou.

-Sakura acreditas em vampiros?

-…

Os olhos de Sasuke tornaram se vermelhos como o sangue seus dentes cresceram, ele aproximou se de mim e me olhou, eu senti o meu coração bater a mil á hora.

Senti ele se aproximar do meu pescoço.

-Sasuke que estás a fazer? – perguntei tremendo.

-Eu tenho de me vingar assim irei matar te por me teres traído…

-Não Sasuke kun…

Senti a respiração de Sasuke no meu pescoço durante longos segundos. Senti ele a dar um murro na parede, o que me assustou.

-Porquê?! Porquê que não te consigo matar? Porquê?

-Sasuke kun… - pousei a minha cabeça no peito dele sentindo me aliviada.

Ele encostou me á parede e me olhou confuso.

Depois disto tudo eu consegui e sorri para ele, ele ficou chocado.

-Eu tentei te matar, porque estás assim?

-Porque sempre soube que nunca me farias mal. Sasuke kun eu sinto me segura ao teu lado. – encostei a cabeça ao seu peito mais uma vez.

Ele arregalou os olhos e afastou se de mim.

-Pára Sakura!! Eu tenho de te matar!

-Então mata me !! Tens toda a razão em te queres vingar! por isso mata me… - disse retirando o cabelo do meu pescoço e mostrando o meu pescoço. – Eu não tenho medo de morrer se fores tu a matar me.

Mais uma vez olhei o e vi ele muito sério a olhar para mim, ele não sabia o que fazer por isso aproximei me dele, consegui vê lo nervoso, ele veio ao meu encontro, parei. O olhar vermelho dele termia á medida que ele se aproximava de mim, A respiração dele era rápida cada vez que se aproximava do meu pescoço.

Ele respirou fundo e pousou a cabeça no meu ombro.

-Sasuke kun?

-Não consigo… - disse

Eu sorri e abracei o ele me abraçou de volta.

-Lamento muito Sasuke kun…

Ele me olhou e disse

-A culpa não é tua, tu não tens culpa do que o teu clã fez… - disse ele – desculpa se te assustei.

Eu neguei com a cabeça.

-Não me assustaste, eu sei que tu não me farias mal, eu sei…

-Como sabes isso Sakura? – disse ele se afastando de mim e ficando de costas para mim.

-Porque sei que sentes por mim o que eu sinto por ti…

Uahu como é que eu disse isto?! Estou tão orgulhosa de mim!

-E o que é que tu sentes por mim? - Perguntou ele sem me olhar

-…

Ele olhou para trás agora normal, com os seus olhos pretos.

-O que sentes por mim?

-Algo forte…

-Algo forte? Como assim? – perguntou ele se aproximando de mim.

-…

Sasuke estava muito próximo de mim, levantou me o queixo e olhou me no fundo dos meus olhos.

-O que sentes por mim? Será que eu se fizer isto tu me dizes? – perguntou ele aproximando os nossos rostos, eu atrapalhada e envergonhada afastei me e desviei o olhar. Ele sorriu.

-Estás com vergonha? – perguntou sorrindo.

Claro!!! Eu estava vermelha que nem um tomate.

-Não…apenas já é tarde tenho de ir… -disse correndo para fora do castelo.

Quando cheguei fora do castelo, Sasuke estava lá á minha espera.

-Mas como? – perguntei confusa – Eu não acredito foi tudo uma ilusão…

Ele sorriu

-Ficaste desiludida? Sakura eu sou vampiro logo sou muito mais rápido de que qualquer ser humano.

-Mas eu corri!!

-Mesmo assim sou muito mais rápido de que tu...

-"Convencido -.-' " - Pensei

-Anda eu levo te a casa…

-Levas me a casa? Como?

Sasuke pegou em mim ao colo e começou a correr. Meu deus como ele era rápido, eu agarrei me ao pescoço dele e fechei os olhos, quando dei por mim já estava no jardim do palácio. Debaixo da minha janela.

-Como é que eu vou subir?! – exclamei

Ele olhou para mim e num salto pôs se dentro do quarto comigo ao colo.

-Estás entregue…

Pousou me no chão e saio pela janela…

Eu sorri ao vê lo sair, Tirei a minha capa despi me e deitei me na cama, adormeci e sonhei com ele novamente…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gostaram?!?!?!

Eu não fiquei muito satisfeita com este capitulo sinceramente algo falta aqui -.-'

Bjux


	6. Chapter 6

Estava quase na altura de eu me casar com o Lee, faltava menos de 3 semanas e o reino andava atarefado, preparando o meu terrível casamento.

Estava saindo da sala de estudo quando na minha frente surgiu Sasuke.

-Princesa como está? – perguntou ele com todas as cerimónias visto que o meu pai e o pai dele estavam lá ao lado.

-Muito bem, e o senhor?

-Igualmente, é sempre bom vê la minha princesa… - disse ele beijando me a mão.

-Filha este garoto e os seus irmãos iram ficar aqui no palácio, pelo menos durante uma semana não é senhor Ory?

-Sim majestade agradeço desde já a hospitalidade, visto que a nossa casa incendiou, eu terei de ir resolver uns assuntos para fora de Konoha.

-Que horror! Sua casa incendiou, não tinha conhecimento disso! – exclamei preocupada.

-Sim, mas está tudo resolvido, deixe me lhe a apresentar os meus outros filhos – disse Ory. – este é Juugo...

-Muito prazer, princesa. – disse o rapaz alto.

- …este é o Suigetsu e a menina é a minha Karin.

-Princesa – disse Suigetsu beijando minha mão.

-Olá – disse Karin.

Este olá não me convenceu mas prontos. -.-'

-Filha mostra lhes os quartos de hospedes, por favor.

-Sim pai, sigam me. – disse.

Chegamos ao quarto e eu abri a porta.

-Aqui ficarão os homens.

Eles entraram.

-Obrigado princesa – disse Suigetsu.

-Podem me tratar por Sakura, sem cerimónias. – disse e olhei para a Karin. - Karin segue me.

Abri a porta do quarto ao lado.

-Aqui será o teu quarto. – disse.

Mas ela nem um obrigado disse apenas entrou no quarto e fechou a porta.

-"Que mau humor" – pensei.

Ia me a virar e senti alguém entrelaçar o seu braço na minha cintura me puxando e me encostando ao seu corpo.

-Muito obrigado pela recepção minha flor, mas nós temos assuntos pendurados não temos? – disse Sasuke sorrindo, como adorava aquele sorriso, tirava me a razão.

-Temos? – perguntei receosa.

-Sim temos. – disse ele me puxando por um braço e entramos numa divisão pequena, sinceramente não sabia onde estava.

-Sasuke kun o que estamos aqui a fazer? – perguntei confusa.

-Que achas minha flor?

-Tua flor? Que convencido – murmurei.

-Sim minha flor. Não és de mais ninguém és só minha! – sussurrou ele ao meu ouvido.

-Estás te a esquecer que eu vou me casar daqui a 3 semanas… - disse baixando a cabeça.

Sasuke me olhou e suspirou.

-Sakura vamos primeiro tratar de um assunto ok? Depois tratamos disso… - ele me levantou o queixo e me olhou novamente no fundo dos olhos, agora sim eu ia beija lo, e assim foi ele encostou os lábios dele nos meus e eu senti me nas nuvens, no começo foi um beijo suave, romântico mas logo foi tornando se violento, me mordendo o lábio fazendo sangue.

-Sasuke kun estás me a magoar… – murmurei durante o beijo.

Ele parou imediatamente.

-Desculpa mas não me consegui controlar Sakura…

-Não tem mal – disse sorrindo – Mas agora vamos eu saiu primeiro depois sais tu, está bem?

-Sim – disse ele.

Eu sai e fui para o salão, quando lá cheguei estava lá a Hinata.

-Hina? Que fazes aqui? – perguntei com um sorriso.

-Olá Sakura chan! – disse ela me abraçando. – oh estou a ver que tens visitas, muito prazer Hinata Hyuga! – disse Hinata para Sasuke e os seus irmãos que se encontravam ao meu lado.

-Praz… - ia dizer Juugo mas Suigetsu avançou e empurrou o.

-Oh muito mas muito prazer menina Hyuga!!! – disse ele com um enorme sorriso.

Todos nós ficamos com gotas enormes na cabeça.

-Suigetsu!! – exclamou Karin – paras de te atirares a todas as garotas??!!

-O que foi? Estás com ciúmes? ¬¬ - perguntou Suigetsu.

-AH?! NÃO CLARO QUE NÃO!!

Juugo/Hinata/eu/Sheji que na verdade é o Sasuke - -.-'

-Já chega vocês os dois! – disse Juugo.

-Mas diz Hina que fazes aqui?

-Vim te visitar!

-Oh que bom temos de falar de tantas coisas! – disse enquanto andávamos em direcção ao meu quarto deixando os Kain para trás.

Todas as noites desde que eles lá estavam eu e o Sasuke nos encontrávamos para nos vermos e durante o dia trocávamos olhares.

Até um dia de noite ele não surgiu no lugar combinado á hora combinada, decidi então ir ao quarto dele, o que mais poderia acontecer, nada de mais na minha opinião por isso fui.

Entrei no quarto e a luz estava acesa vi no quarto Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin e Sasuke com algo na mão.

Eles olharam para trás e eu gritei, em seguida desmaiei só ouvi a voz de Sasuke.

-Sakura?! – exclamou Sasuke.

(Pela primeira vez o Sasuke vai ser um pouquinho o narrador, visto que Sakura desmaiou né ¬¬)

**Sasuke on:**

Eu vi ela cair e apressei me para a segurar. Era normal ela ter se assustado depois do que viu, nós os 4 com sangue na boca porque estávamos devorando um animal, como um cão! Eu sei que parece horrível eu sei mas vá lá eu já não bebia sangue á mais de 3 dias e eu tinha imenso medo de perder a cabeça e morder um ser humano. E ainda para mais se esse ser humano fosse a Sakura.

-Ahhhh olha a fraquinha desmaiou tadinha… - disse Karin ironicamente o que me enfureceu imenso.

-Cala te Karin! – ordenei lançando lhe um olhar recriminador.

-Ai Gomen Sasuke kun… e agora o que fazemos?

Voltei me para Sakura e peguei a ao colo, deitando a na cama, fiquei observando a em silêncio, como ela era linda, seu sangue era um como um veneno para mim, eu queria poder beber o seu precioso sangue, eu prometi me vingar da família real, da família real Haruno depois do que aconteceu eu queria poder destrui los mas quando a vi pela primeira vez não tive coragem.

Flashback on:

-Que grande festa ! – disse.

-Esperei tanto por me vingar destes anormais depois da vergonha que me fizeram passar e depois claro de terem destruído a tua família Sasuke, então sempre estás comigo?

-Tu sabes que sim Orichimaro…

-Assim é que é, eu irei na frente logo tu surges e matas os reis! Eu matarei a princesa.

-Matar a princesa? Não tínhamos falado nisso!

-Ela é a descendente! Assim acabará o clã Haruno! Ali está ela!

-Aquela é a princesa Sakura? – perguntei pasmado.

-É porquê?

-"Estranho, eu sonho com aquela mulher, o que se passa aqui?!" – movi a cabeça afastando os meus pensamentos.

-Vai agora Sasuke mata a enquanto ela está ali no jardim sem guardas!

-"Por mais que eu queira mata la não consigo! O que se passa?! É como já a conhece se á muito tempo!"

-Sasuke?

Movi a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos mas cada vez que a olhava ficava outra vez hipnotizado.

-"Eu não estou a entender que se passa aqui!!"

-Sasuke?!

-Eu…Eu… não vou fazer isto Orichimaro, com licença!

Me levantei e desapareci, logo ouvia uma explosão seria certamente Orichimaro, Algo me dizia para não matar a princesa, mas outro lado dizia, que eu tenho de me vingar, aquele clã matou o meu clã eu tenho de os vingar, vingar o nome Uchiha!

Voltei e vi Orichimaro na rua lutando com os guardas pus me ao lado dele e comecei a lutar.

-Eu sabia que vinhas garoto! Agora acaba com o resto eu vou atrás da princesa!

Orichimaro deixou me sozinho e dirigiu se em grande velocidade seguindo a princesa.

O meu coração batia, pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo senti preocupação, consegui me libertar dos guardas e logo me dirigi para perto da situação, vi os olhos verdes da garota brilharem, era claramente medo que ela sentia não podia mais eu tinha de a salvar, corri e empurrei Orichimaro.

Derrotei Orichimaro, sabia que quando chegasse a casa iria sofrer consequências mas aquela mulher não sei porque mas mexeu comigo…Eu queria protege la, quando cheguei perto dela senti o cheiro a sangue real, controlei, não a queria magoar. Hesitei em dizer o meu nome mas logo lhe respondi e disse o meu verdadeiro nome.

Quando cheguei a casa estava lá Orichimaro me olhou e disse

-Sasuke!! Que seja a ultima vez que tu me desobedeças garoto juro que se o voltas a fazer eu mato te!

-Quem és tu para me falares assim??!! – exclamei.

-Quem sou eu?! Sou o mais poderoso dos vampiros! Sou o chefe!! Eu mato te.

-Orichimaro vá lá eu sou mais forte de que tu! – disse olhando o.

-És mais forte de que eu garoto? Eu só não te matei ali por pena!

Nesse momento apareceram Karin e Kabuto

-Pena?! – enervei me os meus olhos mudaram de cor.

-Sasuke não me desrespeites!!

-Calma Orichimaro sama!! – disse Kabuto agarrando no Orichimaro.

-Sasuke kun não te enerves calma Sasuke kun!! – disse Karin me agarrando.

-Sabes que mais?! Eu se quiser destrói te Sasuke! Mas não irei fazer pelo menos por agora! – disse e desapareceu.

-Sasuke kun o que aconteceu? – perguntou Karin me abraçando.

-Larga me Karin pára de me chatear!! – empurrei a e fui para o meu quarto.

Flashback off

Agora estava olhando a e sabia que nunca a conseguiria matar.

-Sasuke não queres mais? Este sangue nem está mau! – disse Suigetsu.

-Não, não quero.

Eu estava olhando a passei a mão na cabeça acariciando a, Juugo aproximou se.

-Sasuke não te esqueceste da nossa missão pois não?

-Não.

-Então quando, mataremos os reis? – Perguntou Karin aproximando se

-Ainda não…

-Sasuke só temos mais 3 dias… - disse Juugo

-Eu sei!!

-Porque não mata mos já a princesa iríamos ter menos trabalho? – disse Karin.

Voltei a olhar la com repressão.

-Sasuke nós temos de a matar mais tarde ou mais cedo!! -retribuiu Karin

- Não!

-Não te queres vingar? Eles mataram o teu clã Sasuke! – disse Karin.

-Cala te Karin! – exclamou Suigetsu.

-Eu só estou a dizer a verdade! – disse Karin.

Levantei me e eles me olharam.

-Mataremos hoje os reis, eu irei matar a Sakura… - baixei a cabeça.

-Ok. – disse Suigetsu.

Olhei novamente para a Sakura e via abrir os olhos.

-Sakura?! – exclamei e fui ao encontro dela – estás bem?

Todos me olharam confusos.

**Sasuke off**

**Sakura on**

Abri os olhos e vi o Sasuke kun me olhando e me perguntando se estava bem, sentia me zonza não sabia ao certo o que tinha acontecido estava confusa.

-Sakura.

Ele me chamava mas eu não respondia estava longe, perdida, eu olhava para todos os sítios e não estava a entender o que tinha acontecido.

-Sakura.

Voltou me a chamar agora abri os meus olhos por completo

-Sasuke kun…o que me aconteceu? – perguntei.

-Desmaiaste, estás bem?

-Sim estou.

-Fica aqui eu vou buscar algo para tu comeres está bem?

-Sim.

Ele e o Juugo saíram deixando me sozinha com os outros dois.

-Como é possível? Como é possível o Sasuke kun gostar de ti? – perguntou Karin me olhando.

-Ah?

-Vá lá não és nada de especial, cabelo rosa? Meu deus que criancice! – disse Karin.

-Ei qual é a tua?! Vê lá como me falas eu posso num estalar de dedos te mandar para as masmorras! – disse começando me enervar.

-E eu posso te matar num estalar de dedos!

-Ei Karin, já chega! – disse Suigetsu.

-O que foi?! Essa dita princesa ainda nos vai comprometer a todos!

-Vai ver se estou na esquina! – disse.

-Deves estar de certeza! – disse ela.

Agora é que me enervei.

-Olha escuta aqui!!

Levantei me e desequilibrei me assim pus a mão na cabeceira para não cair, só que me piquei com um alfinete e fiz sangue, foi o pior que podia me ter acontecido, pois eles arregalaram os olhos para mim que ficaram vermelhos e os dentes ficaram afiados. Gritei atirando uma almofada para cima deles tentei fugir do quarto mas a Karin colocou se na minha frente.

-Onde vai princesa?

Fiquei em pânico eles pareciam animais, eles rosnavam com leões.

-Parem por favor!!!

Karin tirou o cabelo do meu pescoço.

-O jantar está servido! – disse lambendo o meu pescoço – hmmm adoro o cheiro a sangue humano.

Suigetsu atirou se para cima de mim.

-Mas? O que aconteceu?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gostaram ?! XD

Muito obrigado pela comentários muito obrigado!!!

Gostava de agradecer a todos que leram em especial á Uchiha Thamiie e á Luu'h Queiroz!

bjux para todos!!


	7. Chapter 7

Antes de começar quero pedir imensas desculpas pela demora mas é que infelizmente fiquei sem computador -.-' Por isso demorei tanto XD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-O jantar está servido! – disse lambendo o meu pescoço – hum… adoro o cheiro a sangue humano.

Suigetsu atirou se para cima de mim.

-Mas? O que aconteceu?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olhei para a frente e vi Sasuke agarrando em Karin e Suigetsu pelo pescoço.

-Sasuke larga me!! – gritou Karin.

-O que foi que eu vos disse?! – murmurou Sasuke nervoso.

-Sasuke!! – gritou Karin.

Ele largou os no chão.

-Que seja a última vez. – disse Sasuke.

-Mas nós temos de a matar Sasuke!! – disse Suigetsu.

-AH?! – exclamei. – Tens de me matar?!Como assim?

Ele olhou para trás.

-Sakura.

-Sasuke porque é que me tens de matar? O que não me estás a contar? Tu disseste que não tinhas coragem de matar!

-O Sasuke? Não ter coragem de te matar? Essa é boa! – disse Karin sorrindo.

-Porquê? Porque é que tens de me matar?

-São ordens…

-São ordens de quem?!

Olhei para o Sasuke e ele desviou o olhar.

-Sakura…

**Sakura off**

(Sasuke vai narrar um pouco porque esta parte é sentimental)

**Sasuke on**

Ela olhava me com o olhar magoado

Eu queria lhe dizer que aquilo que eu disse era verdade! Espera?! o que se passa comigo? É só uma mulher!! Não me faz falta!! Eu posso ter qualquer garota aos meus pés!!Assim disse.

-Sakura tudo que te disse fazia parte do plano…

-Do plano?! Que plano?! – ela perguntou.

-Do plano feito por Orichimaro para te matar!

Ela moveu a cabeça como se não quisesse acreditar no que ouvia.

-Tu conheces o Orichimaro?

-Sim, ele é o nosso mestre, assim nós teremos de te matar. - disse

-Mas tu disseste que não tinhas coragem para me matar!!- gritou ela.

-Eu posso não ter, mas eles têm! – disse apontando para Karin e Suigetsu.

-Como? Sasuke kun como pudeste fazer isto? eu amo te!! – ela gritou.

Estas palavras caíram em mim como uma espada que atravessa o meu corpo.

-Sakura não mintas… -disse.

-Eu não estou a mentir Sasuke kun eu realmente amo te! Desde o dia que te vi desde o dia que tu me salvaste! Eu pensei…que tu sentisses o mesmo por mim…

Ela estava a me enervar, eu não queria ceder mas aqueles olhos verdes brilhavam e me hipnotizavam mas a minha vingança é mais importante! ela tinha de ser morta hoje, essas eram as ordens de Orichimaro, mesmo que eu gostasse dela, fechei os olhos em pensamento.

-Isto tudo foi uma farsa Sakura, quando te salvei já era combinado, quando não te matei foi porque Orichimaro me disse para aguentar mais um pouco, por isso inventei a parte de eu não te conseguir matar porque assim tu não tinhas medo de mim! – menti.

Eu abri os olhos, meus olhos tinham a cor vermelha

Karin levantou se.

-Então Sasuke kun posso mata la?

Eu olhei para Karin.

-Pod…

**Sasuke off**

**Sakura on**

Porque é que ele me fez sofrer?! Porquê? Eu amo o!! Eu pensei que ele me amasse também! Que burra que fui, ele não passa de um capanga do Orichimaro!

-Sasuke?!Porquê? – gritei. – Porque me fizeste isto!? Porquê?!

- Pensando melhor, Karin e Suigetsu vão ajudar Juugo a matar os reis. – disse Sasuke

Matar os meus pais?! Nunca!!

-Matar os reis?!?!?!Não!!! Eu não vou permitir que mates os meus pais!! – disse.

Levantei me peguei num castiçal acesso e mostrei o fogo.

-Princesa o que vais fazer com isso? – perguntou Suigetsu sorrindo.

-Incendiar vos! – gritei atirando a vela mas eles desviaram se rosnando.

Saí do quarto a correr e entre lágrimas, pela primeira vez senti medo do Sasuke. Encontrei guardas mortos no chão.

-Princesa!!

-Kakashi?!

-Venha por aqui.

-Os meus pais…

-Lamento.

Arregalei os olhos.

Comecei a entrar em colapso, gritei chorando.

-NÃO!!!NÃO!!!NÃO!!!

-Olha quem está aqui!!

Olhei para trás e vi Ory Kain

-Senhor Ory!! – exclamei – ajude me, os seus filhos querem me matar!

-Princesa, saíram ao pai, o que posso fazer?

-AHHHHHH!!!!

A cara de Ory Kain transformou se e surgiu Orichimaro na minha frente.

Ele vinha na minha direcção, Kakashi atirou se a ele impedindo que ele se chegasse a mim.

-Fuja princesa! -ordenou Kakashi.

Eu comecei a correr, cheguei fora do palácio, na minha frente surgiu Sasuke

Paralisei.

-Não vais fugir pois não? – perguntou ele sorrindo.

-Sasuke eu odeio te!!! TU MATAS TE OS MEUS PAIS!!!!!!

- Queres que eu acabe com o teu sofrimento não queres? – perguntou ele se aproximando de mim.

Quando estávamos muito próximos eu baixei a cabeça.

-Porquê?

-Porque o teu clã merecia.

-Merecia?! – levantei a cabeça – Como tens a certeza que foi o meu clã que matou o teu?

-Porque tenho. Eu vi os meus pais mortos!

-Eu não acredito que o meu avô matou um clã como o teu.

-Acredita porque é verdade!

-Não é Sasuke…

Sasuke pôs me a mão no pescoço.

-Sasuke kun por favor não…

Olhei o e pude ver um olhar diferente, um olhar que não me queria fazer mal, um olhar confuso.

-O teu clã matou o meu, eu fiquei sozinho a única pessoa que me acolheu foi Orichimaro, foi ele que me transformou em vampiro… Eu jurei fazer vingança para o teu clã!

-Mas nem tudo na vida é vingança Sasuke! – disse eu.

-Os teus pais estão mortos, não tens vontade de me destruir?

-Por incrível que pareça não, não tenho.

-Não?!

-Não Sasuke kun porque sei que não foste tu…tu eras incapaz de me fazer sofrer, tu próprio o disseste!

-Sakura põe na tua cabeça tudo não passou de um plano!

-Não Sasuke kun não acredito, que todos os momentos que passamos juntos, foram uma grande farsa…

Vi o a olhar para mim com um olhar sofrido, triste, perdido.

-Sasuke kun eu amo te, tu eras incapaz de me magoar, eu sei…

Ele largou me o pescoço e baixou a cabeça.

Orichimaro surgiu perto de nós.

-Então Sasuke?! Vais demorar? mata a logo! – ordenou Orichimaro.

-Foste tu…que mataste o clã Uchiha…não foste? – disse Sasuke.

-De que estás a falar Sasuke?! Mata a!! – gritou Orichimaro.

-Foste tu?!!?

-Claro que não!! Tu sabes que foi o clã Haruno.

-Eu estava lá quando mataste os reis Haruno tu disseste que eles tinham o olhar dos reis Uchiha quando os MATASTES!!!

Sasuke ia lhe dar um soco mas, Orichimaro desviou se, eles começaram uma luta, Orichimaro esticou sua língua e agarrou Sasuke atirando o contra a parede. Eu continuava a amar aquele anormal. Ao ver o sofrimento dele eu sofria. Sasuke tentava retribuir mas o Orichimaro era mais forte. Eu reparo que no corpo de Sasuke aparece umas marcas que mais me parecia manchas.

-Sasuke kun? – chamei.

-Hu… Sasuke estás nervoso? – perguntou irónico Orichimaro.

-AHHH CALA TE!!!

Sasuke fica ao nível de Orichimaro, meus olhos não acompanham, Sasuke é atirado contra uma árvore que parte e ele fica no chão.

Orichimaro ri

-Sasuke! – gritei.

-E és mais forte de que eu?! Queres saber? Agora que já não preciso de ti posso te dizer a verdade…Não foi o clã Haruno fui eu. – disse dando uma gargalhada.

Eu sabia que o meu clã não era nenhuma fraude.

-E agora consegui fazer a minha vingança, espera… - olhou para mim. – Ainda falta matar a princesa!

Eu gelei.

-Sakura… - Sasuke tenta se levantar mas não consegue.

Orichimaro aproximou se de mim, eu tentei fugir, mas ele era rápido, para cada sítio que eu tentava fugir ele bloqueava o meu caminho. Agarrando me pelos cabelos colocou se atrás de mim, virou me para o Sasuke que estava no chão.

-Ah larga me! – gritei – Sasuke! Ajuda me!

-Olha Sasuke a tua princesa, vê como ela morre, como vistes os teus pais!

-Sakura… - murmurou Sasuke.

Orichimaro retirou o cabelo do meu pescoço e mordeu me.

-AHHHHHHH!!

A dor é insuportável é como se tivessem me queimando o pescoço com fogo, o meu corpo está quente sinto o meu coração acelerar, os meus músculos exercitam se! Dói me o corpo todo eu grito com as dores.

-Sakura! – Sasuke levanta se e me olha – Larga a!! – Ele grita e o seu corpo modifica ficando um monstro com asas.

Ele puxa Orichimaro, eu caio no chão, sinto o meu coração parece que vai explodir! Olho para o lado e vejo Sasuke lutando com Orichimaro, tremo, sinto dores terríveis, grito a cada minuto. Começo a perder a visão sinto me fraca. Já não sei onde estou sinto me confusa, vejo Sasuke matando Orichimaro.

**Sakura Off**

**Sasuke on**

ELE MATOU O MEU CLÃ!!! Quando o vi morder a minha Sakura, fico fora de mim, o meu corpo modifica, corro para ele, faço o largar a Sakura. Enquanto luto com ele os berros de Sakura incomodam me e preocupam me ela está em sofrimento, ao mesmo tempo fico sem saber o que faço e é assim que levo um valente soco.

-Vê a tua princesa morrer Sasuke, eu injectei lhe um veneno, irá morrer em menos de 5 minutos, só um vampiro aguenta o veneno.

Levanto me, ele distrai se, num estante corto lhe a cabeça.

Corro para a Sakura, vejo que ela treme, o veneno está a tomar conta do corpo dela, se eu não a transformar ela morre. Fico olhando a. Ser vampiro não é fácil lembro me de um episódio quando nos encontrávamos á noite.

**Flashback on**

Estamos no jardim, sentados no chão ela está com a sua cabeça no meu ombro, minha mão esta entrelaçada na dela. Achava isto uma estupidez o que eu estava a sentir, um vampiro não ama, não sente. Mas mesmo que me custa a admitir eu sentia algo forte por ela. Mesmo que achasse estúpido.

-Sasuke kun… - ela me chamou.

-Hum?

-Como é ser um vampiro?

-Não muito agradável – respondi visto que não bebia sangue a algum tempo estava a sentir me cansado.

-Eu gostava de ser vampira, deve ser muito interessante poderes correr a uma velocidade inexplicável!

-Gostavas de ser vampira?!

-Sim, já transformaste alguém? – perguntou.

-Não.

-Tenta comigo! – exclamou.

-Não Sakura. Queres ser um monstro como eu?

-Sasuke kun… - ela levantou a cabeça – Tu não és um monstro.

-Não?

-Não. Tu dormes, tu fazes tudo como nós apenas tens mais agilidade e força do que nós humanos. Ah e não podes apanhar muito sol, e bebes sangue o que não deve ser bom…

Eu tive de sorrir porque a maneira inocente de ela explicar me divertiu. Ela não sabia que os Vampiros não dormiam mas achei melhor não dizer nada para não a assustar.

-Por isso não és um monstro!

-Se tu o dizes eu acredito em ti… - disse beijando a.

**Flashback off.**

Agora tinha a na minha frente gritando e sofrendo.

-Ah…Sa..su…ke!!Ah! – arqueando as costas com dor.

-Sakura.

Eu não suportava, mordi lhe o pescoço queria acabar com o sofrimento. Tentei retirar o máximo veneno que ela tinha no corpo.

-Sasuke!!Ahh!! – Ela gritou agarrando os meus cabelos.

**Sasuke off**

**Sakura on**

Eu senti a boca de Sasuke no meu pescoço a dor não acalmou apenas piorou eu tremia. A dor é insuportável! Começo a sentir me tonta, a minha cabeça estala a cada segundo sinto a minha visão a desaparecer, sinto me tão fraca, os meus olhos fecham não sinto mais nada…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gostaram?!

Muito obrigado pelos que leram a fic!!!

Está quase acabar infelizmente

Muito obrigado a todos que leram XD

bjux pa todos!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Eu senti a boca de Sasuke no meu pescoço a dor não acalmou apenas piorou eu tremia. A dor é insuportável! Começo a sentir me tonta a minha cabeça estala a cada segundo sinto a minha visão a desaparecer, sinto me tão fraca, os meus olhos fecham não sinto mais nada…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voltei a mim, não sei onde estou, tenho medo de abrir os olhos, será que tudo foi um grande pesadelo? Quem me dera… Minha mãe, meu pai mortos? É difícil de acreditar…Tenho receio de abrir os olhos, sinto uma mão gelada no meu rosto como acariciando.

-Desculpa.

Ouço esta voz, era o Sasuke mesmo assim eu não quero abrir os olhos, tenho medo.

-Acorda por favor.

-Sasuke kun? – perguntei sem abrir os olhos.

-Sakura! Diz me estás bem?!

Inspirei e abri os olhos. Vejo Sasuke me olhando, no olhar dele eu via arrependimento.

-Sim.

-Desculpa Sakura. – disse ele baixando a cabeça.

Olho em volta, vejo que estou no meu quarto, sinto que algo se passa comigo, com o meu corpo.

-SASUKE?! – gritei em pânico, olhando para ele.

Levantei me da cama num segundo.

-Desculpa mas eu não te podia perder.

Ele aproximou se de mim

-Desculpa Sakura! Desculpa!

-Transformaste me?

-Sim, o veneno apoderou se do teu corpo só um vampiro aguentava, eu não queria perder a minha flor.

-A quanto tempo estou desacordada?

-Á mais de 2 meses.

-Os meus pais… - escorreu me uma lágrima. – A minha mãe chamava me minha flor de cerejeira…

-Lamento muito.

-Porque colaboraste com o Orichimaro? Eu sei que não foste tu mas diz me nos meus olhos, foste tu que mataste os meus pais?

-Não meu amor.

-Sasuke porquê?

Comecei a chorar ele abraçou me.

-Desculpa.

-Os meus pais estão mortos… Eu prefiro morrer…eu não tenho ninguém.

-Sakura tens me a mim. – disse ele.

Ele devia estar a brincar, não? Ele fez parte de um plano para matar os meus pais!

-Tu traíste me Sasuke…eu pensei que tu me amasses…mas afinal eu fui burra.

-Sakura eu menti te, eu tinha de ser forte… eu queria me vingar! Eu… Eu estava fora de mim eu no fundo não consigo te matar nem quero te matar, eu…eu…amo te Sakura!

ELE DISSE O QUÊ?!?!?!?!

Fiquei pasmada olhando o.

-Tu amas me? Tu fizeste parte de um plano para me matar! – fiquei em silêncio olhando o - mesmo que eu sei que tu nunca me irás fazer mal…tu…tu…ias me matar, não ias?

-Não ia meu amor…

Eu estava confusa.

-Eu quero estar sozinha desculpa Sasuke kun…

Ia a sair do quarto mas olhei para trás e vi o encostado á parede olhando para o tecto. Deu me pena, no fundo eu gostava dele, mas ele fez parte de um esquema que matou os meus pais. Eu sei, ele foi usado pelo Orichimaro…ele não teve culpa…mesmo assim eu continuava a sentir me esquisita perto dele…Sai do quarto deixando o sozinho.

O palácio está construído, lindo como sempre agora com os meus pais mortos serei eu a rainha, o bom da história é que não me casarei com o Lee Rock, visto que tenho de ficar aqui cuidando do reino. Encontrei Jiraya no corredor.

-Princesa como se sente?

-Bem acho eu. Quem tem tomado conta do reino?

-O clã Uzumaki

-Muito bem. Com licença. – disse avançando.

-Princesa, tenho de falar consigo.

-Mais tarde quero estar sozinha…

-Compreendo.

Fui ao quarto dos meus pais, ainda cheira a sangue, caio no chão ponho as mãos na cabeça, sinto me perdida no mundo, o que vai ser de mim agora?! E ainda para mais sou vampira! Uma rainha Vampira?! Não vai correr bem… Começo a chorar descontroladamente sinto uma mão na minha cabeça olho para trás e vejo os meus 4 amigos, Ino, Hina, Naruto e Tenten.

-Sakura chan como estás? – perguntou Naruto.

Eu levantei me e abracei o Naruto chorando descontroladamente.

-Os meus pais Naruto…os meus pais morreram. Eu estou sozinha.

-Não estás! Tens nos a nós! – disse Ino. – E tens o Sheji…

-O Sheji? – perguntei.

-Sim ele não saiu da tua beira estes últimos meses, até tínhamos pena dele. – disse Ino.

-Por isso Sakura não digas isso. – disse Tenten.

-Sim Sakura chan nunca estarás sozinha… - disse Hinata.

Eu olhei para o pescoço de Naruto e vi as veias dele bombearem, os meus dentes crescem, meus olhos ficaram verdes claros quase brancos, sinto vontade de lhe morder o pescoço.

-Sakura? Estás bem? – Tenten perguntou.

Voltei ao normal.

-Eu quero os meus pais de volta! – disse chorando.

-Tem calma vai correr tudo bem, nós estamos aqui. – disse Naruto.

Eu conseguia cheirar o sangue deles e aquilo me incomodava estava a sentir me incapaz de me controlar.

-Eu quero ficar sozinha!! Por favor saíam.

Eles olharam confusos para mim.

-Sakura chan? Mas…

-Por favor!

Eles saíram e eu fechei a porta, senti me fraca olhei para janela e estava lá Sasuke me olhando.

-Vai…Vai…te embora… - disse me segurando á parede.

Ele aproximou se de mim puxou a sua manga da camisa para trás mordeu o seu próprio braço, fazendo sangue.

-Toma bebe.

Levou o seu braço á minha boca e eu bebi o sangue agarrei o braço dele, que bem que me soube fechei os olhos enquanto bebia.

Ele tirou o braço da minha boca, eu abri os olhos verdes claros e os dentes aguçados. Levantei me ele me olhou.

-Obrigado… - disse.

-Eu vou te trazer sacos de sangue para te alimentares. – disse ele levantando se

-Sasuke, eu não me conseguiu controlar, tenho medo de morder os meus amigos, por favor ajuda me…

-Sakura, tu tens de te afastar daqui. Tu não podes ser rainha iria ser demasiado arriscado não achas?

Ele tinha razão eu tinha de fugir e deixar o meu reino para trás, deixar os meus amigos para trás…sim…deixar os meus amigos aqueles que sempre me apoiaram…aqueles que sempre lá estiveram para mim…era o que mais me custava mas eu tinha de ir…

-Tens razão…Eu tenho de fugir.

-Eu sei que te destrui a vida mas foi para te salvar tenta entender...

-Porque não me deixaste morrer?

-Deixar te morrer? Sakura tu és muito importante para mim, eu não queria nem te quero perder, vem comigo, Eu tenho uma casa longe daqui vamos para lá sim?

Eu olhei o, na minha frente estava o homem dos meus sonhos que no final acabou por ser o homem dos meus pesadelos. Mas eu devo ser muito idiota porque depois de tudo que ele fez eu amo o na mesma, digam lá se eu não sou idiota? Ele fez me a proposta e no meu coração eu queria dizer que sim mas as palavras não me saíam.

Eu afirmei com a cabeça.

-Então vamos agora, está bem?

Afirmei novamente com a cabeça.

-Sasuke?

-Diz.

-Obrigado.

-Vamos!

Nós saltamos os dois da varanda e corremos o mais que podíamos. Huau… eu nunca corri àquela velocidade, dá tanta adrenalina!! Depois de correr algum tempo, alguém me agarrou.

-É aqui. – disse Sasuke sorrindo.

Deparei me com o castelo Uchiha

-Sasuke?

-Aqui será a nossa casa que dizes?

-Este castelo dá me arrepios.

-Não tens de ter medo boba, aqui não vem ninguém, nem passa ninguém.

-Sakura Haruno a viver no castelo Uchiha?

-Sakura Uchiha fica melhor não achas?

Eu sorri.

-Sasuke porque pensavas que tinha sido o meu clã que tinha matado o teu?

-Porque o Orichimaro me tinha dito e fez me acreditar que eu vi o teu clã matando o meu… eu sei que devia ter salvo os teus pais mas ele disse que ia atrás de ti, os teus pais amavam te muito… o teu pai disse que morreria por ti.

-Foi? Eu pensava que ele me odiava por ser desastrada.

Escorreu me uma lágrima.

-Ei não fiques assim, não estás sozinha.

-Posso confiar em ti?

-Sempre pudeste Sakura, porque eu te amo.

-Sasuke kun…

Ele aproximou se de mim e me beijou senti me no céu. Um beijo suave, eu senti me feliz e não sei como protegida.

-Eu adoro quando me chamas assim. – disse ele sorrindo.

-Eu amo te Sasuke kun…

Ele pegou em mim ao colo e entramos dentro do castelo.

Desde este momento eu sabia que iria ser feliz com o Sasuke ao meu lado pois ele seria em capaz de me fazer mal. Ah… a Karin o Suigetsu e o Juugo viviam connosco infelizmente… -.-' Sasuke disse que era por um tempo mas esse tempo já está a ser longo demais.

Os meus amigos serão felizes de certeza, soube que Ino casou com um príncipe chamado Gaara, Hinata e Naruto casaram se e Naruto tornou se rei de Konoha. Tenten teve 6 filhos.

Quando eles morreram fiz a questão de ir ao funeral, chorei.

Agora estou eu aqui muitos anos depois com a mesma aparência na noite em que Sasuke me mordeu, olhando Konoha, 300 anos depois Konoha continua uma aldeia mas agora mais moderna com prédios, mas no entanto o castelo Uchiha continua intacto e é ainda lá que eu e o Sasuke vivemos.

-Minha flor que fazes aqui? – perguntou ele me beijando no pescoço.

-Hoje faz 300 anos que os meus pais morreram Sasuke kun…

-Lamento.

-Sim mas também faz anos em que eu me transformei.

-Sim, também teremos que festejar o dia em que te tornaste minha rainha…

Corei ao lembrar me daquela noite maravilhosa.

Ele sorriu pegando em mim no colo, beijando me apaixonadamente

THE END

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OH T.T terminou eu sei eu sei adorei escrever esta história!!

Obrigado a todos que leram esta fic agradeço imenso!!!!!Todos que tem esta historia como favorita! Obrigado!!

Principalmente a Uchiha Thamiie que me apoiou, agradeço XD

BJUX PA TODOS!!


End file.
